Entre las páginas
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Como en las novelas, hay que leer entre líneas a una persona para llegar a entender toda su realidad. Y a veces, dejar caer el marcapáginas. Eso es algo que Shinkai sabe, Fukutomi quizás no tanto.


Hola. Me he decidido a desenterrar y desempolvar todas esas cosas que he escrito de Yowapeda pero no he publicado. Solo eso.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **E**_ _ntre las páginas_

* * *

El silencio en la habitación era tan palpable como cómodo. No era raro hallar silencio entre ellos y este nunca era incómodo a no ser que fuera tras una pelea. Esas que tenían más a menudo de lo que la gente imaginaba y que llegaban a ser tan fuertes que definitivamente nadie creería. Ese era el único silencio incómodo, el resto de silencios estancados entre el continuo masticar de Shinkai y la quietud de Fukutomi nunca era molesto.

Hacía rato que habían dejado de estudiar, casi podían sentir el agotamiento físico como si estuvieran en el entrenamiento de ciclismo. Pero solo estaban en la habitación de la universidad de Fukutomi tras una sesión de estudio, ambos sentados en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Juichi; sentados uno al lado del otro con sus rodillas casi rozándose. Sin duda ambos preferían cansarse sobre una bicicleta, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su piel, el corazón bombear con fuerza en su pecho y los músculos de sus piernas gritar.

Fukutomi pasó una página del libro que estaba leyendo. Una novela que tras mucho insistir, Shinkai había conseguido hacerle leer. Hayato siempre respetaba la mayoría de opiniones y elecciones de su amigo pero que solo leyera cosas de ciclismo era algo que le preocupaba. Al final Juichi había aceptado la recomendación de Hayato y ahí se hallaba leyendo una de las novelas de misterio del pelirrojo.

Shinkai siguió comiendo esos bollos rellenos de judías que había comprado antes de empezar la sesión. Siempre era igual, daba igual la habitación en la que estudiaran —la de Juichi o la de Hayato—, esta siempre acababa llena de envoltorios de distintos aperitivos, _snacks_ y bollería industrial que Hayato consumía mientras estudiaba. Y eso no era algo raro, porque Shinkai parecía tener siempre hambre y más si ponía sus neuronas a trabajar al máximo redimiendo.

Fukutomi pasó otra página. Shinkai dio otro bocado. La dinámica se repitió varias veces. Fukutomi comenzó un nuevo capítulo. Shinkai comenzó un segundo bollo.

Hayato acabó su comida y se quedó en silencio mientras su amigo seguía leyendo. Su cabeza llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a un asunto que cada vez le atormentaba más. No era algo que le preocupara del todo pues tenía ciertas certezas y esperanzas sobre ese asunto pero era algo que sin duda le llegaba a incomodar y agobiar a veces. Seguir callando era una nula solución.

Fukutomi pasó otra página. Shinkai suspiró.

—Juichi… ¿Qué soy para ti? —preguntó tras su suspiro con una sonrisa y solo moviendo la cabeza para mirar mejor a su amigo. Fukutomi paró de leer pero nada en su rostro demostró que la pregunta le hiciera extrañarse.

—Eres mi mejor amigo.

Hayato dejó escapar una risa y asintió con los ojos cerrados. Luego acortó las distancias. Puso una de sus manos en el muslo izquierdo de Juichi, el cual se tensó ante el contacto, y la otra en el suelo al lado de donde su amigo estaba sentado.

—¿Y no crees que ya es momento de subir a otro nivel? —susurró con su rostro separado solo por unos pocos centímetros del de Fukutomi, el cual al fin había cambiado su expresión. Tenía los labios apretados con fuerza, tensos y sus cejas se habían fruncido con cierto nerviosismo.

Shinkai dejó pasar unos segundos, juró ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Fukutomi cuando este abrió sus labios para hablar pero al parecer no encontró nada bueno que decir más que un «Sí» que de no ser por la cercanía, Shinkai no hubiera escuchado.

Hayato sonrió acortando del todo las distancias juntando sus labios con los de su amigo el cual seguía igual de rígido. Tanto que si Shinkai no hubiera estado tan concentrado en probar al fin unos labios que hacía mucho necesitaba probar, se hubiera reído de nuevo. Juichi tardó en corresponder el beso aunque más bien podría decirse que tardó en despertar del estado en que Hayato le había dejado con sus palabras y acciones. Cuando respondió lo hizo de forma torpe e insegura.

Después de unos cuantos besos Shinkai se separó volviendo a su posición inicial. En algún punto de los sucesos anteriores el libro había caído de las manos de Fukutomi. Shinkai lo recogió del suelo sin perder su sonrisa. El marcapáginas estaba también en el suelo.

Fukutomi no parecía saber qué decir o hacer en ese momento. Aunque el silencio seguía sin ser incomodo, en ese momento era cálido y acogedor.

—Esta casi me la sé de memoria, si me dices por donde ibas puedo situarte más o menos —comentó Shinkai mientras le enseñaba que el marcapáginas estaba en el suelo y había perdido el punto por el que iba aunque en esos momentos Fukutomi ni reparaba en su lectura.

—Puedo ocuparme de eso luego —dijo Juichi y esta vez sonrió mirando a Hayato.

—Me parece bien.

Tras eso volvió a acortar las distancias. Su mano de nuevo en el muslo de Fukutomi, esta vez menos tenso. Una de las manos de Juichi se perdió en el pelo de Shinkai cuando este le volvió a besar.

Y en el silencio que rodeaba ese beso, Juichi solo pudo pensar que los labios de Shinkai eran tan suaves y carnosos como siempre había pensado que serían.


End file.
